


50 Shades Of Elephant Rock

by Walkingdeadgal



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Abuse, Animal Instincts, Blood, Blood Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Starvation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingdeadgal/pseuds/Walkingdeadgal
Summary: (My Friend came up with the title!!)Panting..Breathing..she could just feel those red and yellow predatory eyes on her. Swallowing a lump in her throat the girl looks around as she sits in the rotten world, weird how she feel for the zombies act and ended up there. A few begs and pleads to Swan as being ignored and now she is prey, prey to a wonderful thing called pleasure and Elephant Rock.  She thought of everything to get back to the real world, prayers to god, and even making deals with that damned goth. But in all vain it never works. Now she feels the rotten raspy breathing behind her and knew..she was caught.  "Nightingale there you are..you know you can't run away from me for long.."





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daphne_Zambiebambie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Zambiebambie/gifts).



So this is inspired by my best friends rp were Kaiti and Lewis are a power couple, so in this it will be 50 shades of grey inspired and will have a lot of sexual content beware!! It will have mature themes and many other things


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were all things begin some things end, with that one fatal strike Kaiti knew she was in shit when she rose. Bones hurting old gunshot wounds and glass in places she never knew that was there. She will have to put herself together in order to escape what plans Lewis has for her in order to get back to her true self

"Pain..thats all i can feel..it hurts..what happened..I remember..taking those shots for Juliet and then going through the cathedral window and then..my neck snapping..wait my neck broke!? H-How am I alive!?" A soft raspy groan is herd as a black shape stumbles up from the rocks and broken glass. soft hazey brown eyes look around as the earth softly shakes. "I guess I must have actually died when Lewis shot me and I fell. Im in some fucking pain." The person wheezes as they get up, they look around as zombies shuffle and groan. They get up nearing a puddle the person gasps looking at their reflection. "Holy shit i look horrible..my neck bones..a-are out..and the glass and bullet wounds..god I look like a zombie.." The girl lowers her eyes as she picks out some of the things her now fresh rotten body had to held, many bullets and glass later she gets up and starts to shuffle a bit towards the cathedral knowing stuff is still going on. 

Swan..did it. He finally did it. It felt good to watch the whole world burn, but something seemed off. Lewis..he studies him as the rocker zombie grabs his guitar and starts his motorcycle. "Were are you going Lewis.." "To grab something that is mine. You got your shit done its time for my reward." He drives off and Swan sighs knowing he's talking about Kaiti, as much as he described the stupid punk rocker to them why did Lewis out of all them wanted her so bad.. Swan shakes his head and he focuses in his task ahead not paying attention. 

Kaiti trudges along the cathedral pain shooting every bone that cracked, she looks around at the other zombies as she shuffles. She fits in now that she's undead..she steps her converse over the brick and her foot gets caught in a gap that makes her trip and fall into the dark hole below her. Painful minutes go by as she opens her eyes again, pain wasn't as evident but it still stung as hell as she feels her stiff bones pop and crack. Kaiti rubs her sore head popping her neck when a low raspy chuckle echoes making her look around. A light turns off and she sees someone step of a motorcycle as they walk up making her eyes widen. "Well Well look what we got here..did ya come back to see me babe?" Kaiti gets up slowly seeing the Rocker zombie looking at her with a black gummed smirk. "Lewis..it's only been a hour since.." "You got shot? Fell through the window and died..yeah I know. And in that time Swan has gotten what he wants..and me.." He grabs her chin softly popping her neck as he enjoys the cracking sound. "Im getting my prize..get on the motorcycle baby." She smacks his hand away and growls in disgust. "No way! Im here to find Juliet back and put a stop to Swan!!" "She'll just see you as a zombie and kill you. Im the one who loves you NIghtingdale..now come.with.me." He says in a low tone growl and her eyes widen in fear. "O-Oh shit hes being serious..RUN!!" She runs to the side as Lewis laughs loudly. "You can't outrun me!! I can smell you.." She hears his voice echo as her undead legs run


	3. Running Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiti knew she was in some deep shit..Lewis wanted her and memories just are flowing through her mind. What can do..she cant yell for help

Kaiti is panicking in her mind, what the hell can she do. She knows Lewis will just end up catching her!! She turns the corner hearing the engine and all goes quiet, she sighs softly and walks down the deserted road. What a mess Swan made..all for one cheerleader to. Kaiti looks at herself in a broken mirror and she slightly looks away, now knowing her fate she definatly needed to get out of there.

 

She heads up a abandoned alley when a punk zombie walks up handing her a arm. "F-Foood.." Kaiti looks. "Erm..I.." She feels her undead heart bit a second, something is just taking over her. She felt a primal hunger as her eyes start to glow red. She grips the arm in a snarl and rips into it, the warm fresh flesh fills her mouth as she chews like a rabbid animal. Fresh blood soaks her clothes as she rips into it more. A engine stops as a motorcycle pulls up slowly, a small chuckle echoes as Lewis walks up to the hungry kaiti as she loos to him with one red eye. "Enjoying that meat baby.." She looks up as her eyes softly go back to brown and she goes normal. "What..are you talking about." "Look at yourself." He pops open a small mirror aiming towards the eighteen year old, she looks closely and drops the arm seeing herself in the mirror bloody and flesh covered. "O-Oh god..Im gonna be sick.." "Don't let the zombie go hungry Kaiti..it's your natural instinct." "Fuck the instincts!! Im not like you.." She wipes if off herself as she shivers in disgust. Lewis smirks again and he grabs Kaiti making her look, he drags her to the motorcycle and throws her on it. "Now get ready for me to rock your world, because Rock and Roll never went out!!" He jumps on reving it and Kaiti lets squeak out as she drives down the road fast. She hangs onto the bike in fear now he caught her and now she's basically fucked. Feeling the wind blow through her hair Kaiti nervously looks around as each building passes by her making he rundead heart beat some in fear, she sees Lewis looking at the road and can't help to stare. How did he die anyway? And why did Swan summon them..She is deep thought looking down not feeling them come to a comeplete stop. Kaiti lurches forward into his back with a thud, she lets a small growl out seeing their at a big looking house. "Welcome home Nightingdale..better get used to it this its your new home.." 

 

Kaiti feels her stomach drop as she stares at it. Lewis gets off the bike and grabs her as he drags the girl into the house, Kaiti struggles in his grip as she is being dragged. Said man drops her on the couch and he looks at her with his red and yellow eyes. "I have a few rules kitten.." Kaiti crosses her arms glaring to him as she leans into the couch feeling the soft cusions against her back, like hell she was going to listen to them.. "First and foremost. I am your master, you are my slave. You listen to what I say..and do what I want. Its simple, you have permission to roam around the house and do what you please, But you are not to leave unless I am with you." Kaiti looks down listening knowing shes even more fucked. "Second I am the ONLY one you may have sex with. Anyone else is either dead or my lunch, you are to wear clothes but going naked around me is good to~ If I feed you you better eat or you can starve..you are to sleep with me and only me. I have certain times I go to bed so when Im ready you are to. Now follow these rules and I won't have to.." He chuckles lifting her chin up. "Punish you kitten..dinner is in five minutes." He walks outside and Kaiti sinks into the couch softly whimpering, what has she gotten herself into.. 

 

(First two chapters are short but the rest will be long. Next are more into sexual details and things so be warned.)


End file.
